1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printers are widely used for shop registers and automated teller machines (ATMs) or cash dispensers (CDs) in banks.
According to such printers, a platen roller is rotated to convey recording paper. (See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. 6-39445 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-370411.)